Behind the Video Game
by Rhyein
Summary: You've all heard of Behind the Music? Well.... This will be split up into different eps per character. :) R


__

Okay, I don't own FF8 or Behind the Music… Even though this isn't technically BTM… Whatever… Anyway… This will probably be a series… J hope you enjoy! J -Rhyein

__

*A small recording studio in New York. Rhyein is sitting in the booth, waiting impatiently. Mariye walks in.*

****

Mariye: Hey Rhye! I'm sorry I'm late, but MTV wouldn't let me out of the studio... *_sigh_* They're so annoying sometimes...

****

Rhyein: Hey... It's okay; Meekychunky's late too... What were they being annoying about? The fact that you're helping me out on VH1? They own VH1, why would they be upset about that?

****

M: No, no... Not that... Fanatics is just so popular... They want me to do another season, but I refused. Anyway, where's SelphieBabe? I thought she was gonna help out too...

****

R: She is. I sent her to La Guardia to find Meeky. The plane from London is an hour late... 

****

M: Ah, I see... Hey, that reminds me... I thought you had run off to Esthar to win Laguna's heart?

****

R: *_blushes_* Well... actually...

*_A crash is heard_*

****

Laguna: AH! Stupid microphone...

*_Mariye cringes_*

****

M: You didn't....

****

R: *_innocent face_* I didn't, he did...

*_SelphieBabe and Meekychunky walk into the room_*

****

SelphieBabe: Hey! She's here! *_Grins_*

****

R: FINALLY! What took you so long Meeky?

****

MeekyChunky: It's NOT my fault! It was... Um... Cat... Yeah, Cat... I swear!

****

R: Yeah, right... Blame it on your roommate. *_Rolls her eyes_*

****

MC: *_sticks out her tongue_* Whatever... Where's Selphie?

****

SB: I'm right here...

****

MC: Not you... I mean the REAL Selphie.

****

R: *_shakes her head_* You didn't read the contract did you Meeky? You don't get to interview her; you're going to narrate her episode of Behind the Video Game. That's why we're in a recording studio. *_Hands her a packet of papers_* Here's your script. See where Laguna is? Go in there and start talking when I tell you to.

****

MC: But... but... I wanted to meet Selphie! *_Tears form in her eyes_*

****

M: Maybe after you finish recording, I think she's still in New York actually. *_Meeky grins_*

****

MC: YAY! Now where do I go? *_Finds the door to the recording booth and goes in. Rhyein, Mariye, and SelphieBabe all go into the mixing station_*

****

R: *_over the intercom_* Okay Laguna... You can come out of there now... *_Laguna is tangled up in the microphone wires_* Okay, maybe not... This won't take long so we'll get you out when Meeky's done... Just be quiet okay?

****

L: No problemo! *_Struggles with the wires some more_*

****

M: Go-ahead Meeky, just read the script into the microphone_. *A red light appears in the recording booth above Meeky's head_*

****

MC: Okay... *_Reading_* Selphie Tilmett was born on July 16th, in Galbadia. Her father had been killed in the Sorceress War that was raging at the time and her mother died shortly after she was born. *_Stops_* Oh my God! Poor Selphie! How did you guys find out about her parents?

****

SB: Edea told us... Now just read the script...

****

MC: Oh, okay. *_Reads_* Like most other children of the Sorceress War, she was placed in an orphanage. This particular orphanage was run by another sorceress named Edea Kramer. *_Meeky shrieks as Edea's voice plays in her headphones* _What the-?!?

****

R: Oh! Sorry Meeky, forgot to tell you, the interviews are thrown in there, so we play them in your head set and you speak in between them, okay? *_Meeky nods and listens to Edea_*

****

Edea: ...came to the orphanage. Such a small girl. She was only a few months old when she arrived. The people who lived next door to her parents had brought her to me and told me what had happened to her family. It was so sad... There were already a few other children there with Cid and I. Squall, Ellone, Quistis, and Seifer were all there when Selphie got there...

*_Silence_*

****

SB: That's you Meeky...

****

MC: OH! Sorry... *_reads_* Selphie had arrived at the beginning of her journey. A journey that would take her- who writes this crap?

****

M: _*smacks her forehead_* VH1 does, just read it...

****

L: It is pretty corny... Even _I_ think so.

****

R: Be quiet you!

****

L: *_cringes_* Yes'am

****

MC: Oh come on! This stuff is so stupid! Don't make me read it… *_pouts_*

****

R: *_hits her head on the mixing board_* I quit… If its gonna be like this the whole time…

****

M: *_pats Rhyein on the back_* It's okay… Really… Meeky why don't we just skip ahead a few pages and do that part later?

****

MC: Righto… _*flips ahead and starts to read*_ After the final battle with Ultimecia, however, the real trials began… It says I.K. on here… What's that?

****

SB: Irvine Kinneas… There's an interview that goes in there… What's the number next to it?

****

MC: Three.

****

M: Okay! *_Pushes a button. Meeky hears Irvine's voice in her headset_*

****

Irvine: …It started getting really serious after the battle with Ultimecia. We had that big party and then life was supposedly going to go back to normal… That is, until my mom showed up, and Squall's dad turned out to be President Loire… Selphie started getting really depressed and would organise things like mad just to keep her mind off of it. She was pretty jealous that we suddenly had family and she didn't. So I became her family, but it was hard, let me tell you…

****

Quistis: Selphie was becoming obsessive-compulsive about everything. The Garden Festival almost didn't go on again the following year because everyone on the Garden Festival Committee was being driven insane by Selphie's anal-ness. And her mood swings… Oh Hyne… She would go from being her normal, cheerful self to a seriously depressed, almost suicidal, Selphie, that everyone was scared to go near…

*_Silence_*

****

M: …Meeky? That's you again…

****

MC: Oops… Wow… I didn't know Selphie was obsessive-compulsive… Jeez… I could imagine though… and depressive?

****

SB: Okay Meeky. Just read the script please?

****

MC: Oh, yeah… *_reads_* Selphie found solace in Irvine's companionship- BUT HE'S SO WRONG FOR HER!

****

R: MEEKY, JUST READ THE DAMN SCRIPT!

****

MC: *_mumbles_* Zell is a much better match… *_Laguna snickers_* What are you laughing at, Mr. Negative-Three-on-the-Manliness-Scale?

****

L: Um…

****

R: HEY! Meeky, now that's too far… You don't go dissing my man…

****

MC: _*gulp*_ Sorry Laguna… *_she smiles nervously at Rhyein*_

****

R: *_glares_* Yeah, whatever… Just read the script.

****

MC: Uh… I lost my place…

****

M: Let's just roll Selphie's clip and fix it in the mix…

****

SB: Yeah…

****

R: _*shrugs*_ Whatever… Roll it.

****

Selphie: I was so lonely. I felt kinda left out. I mean, Squall had his dad AND Rinoa. Quistis and Seifer had gotten together to everyone's shock, Zell had that girl from the library and his adopted family, and then Irvine's mom appeared. I was suddenly on the outside… I contemplated suicide quite a few times. If Irvine hadn't-

****

MC: This can't be right! A suicidal, obsessive-compulsive, depressed Selphie? This is SELPHIE we're talking about here!

****

M: We interviewed her already, this is what happened… _*sniffs the air*_ Hey… Does anyone else smell cologne?

****

MC: But it CAN'T be! Selphie isn't like this! I want to see the writer! _*continues to rant, oblivious to anything around her. Laguna proceeds to untangle himself from the microphone wires*_

****

R: _*sniffs*_ Um… yeah… Where is that coming from?

****

SB: Smells nice actually.

****

M: Oh God! I know that smell! NO! He's the only one with that cologne!

****

R: Who?

****

M: SEIFER! _*pulls out her whip*_ Seifer! I know you're here somewhere! Come out!

****

SB: Didn't he ruin all of the Fanatic's shows?

****

R: Oh no, he's not gonna ruin MY show… Uh-uh… Not happening. _*Seifer appears out of nowhere*_

****

Seifer: HA HA! I'M HERE TO GET YOU BACK MARIYE! _*gasps when he sees Rhyein*_ Oh… Uh… Did I say get Mariye back? I meant I was just passing through… _*he smiles innocently and starts to back away*_

****

R: Nope, not buying it Seifer… Get your ass out of my recording studio or there will be permanent damage done to you… and not by Suki, Chaosgirl, Butterfly, or Superviolist… _*she cracks her knuckles. Seifer coughs*_

****

S: Um… Oops? _*he tries to run but Rhyein grabs him from behind and drop-kicks him out of the third floor window*_

****

R: _*brushing her hands off*_ That'll teach him to try and ruin MY show. _*Everyone is staring at her*_ What? Hey Meeky… I think Selphie's still in town, wanna meet her?

__

~Fin~


End file.
